A Pugs Loyalty
by RaysJournal
Summary: Pakkun will always watch his bosses back. Boss will always be the boss, even if they haven't met yet.


**A Pugs Loyalty**

"Pakkun"

Kakashi pets his old pug, while the pack surrounds them.

"yo...boss..."

Pakkun is bleeding out after taking a bad hit by an enemy nin that managed to sneak up on Kakashi. Age had taken its toll on all of them but Pakkun being both the first and eldest of the pack more so then the others especially with his small body.

"thanks... for everthing buddy"

"he, no... big deal... boss... I am... the cute... one... after... all..."

He grinned, his vision long faded, and breathing difficult. He had watched his boss since he was a boy. The boy had to earn his respect but there is no one he'd rather claim.

Kakashi chuckles sadly

"of course" he sighs "bye partner... rest well Pakkun."

He says as Pakkun, his life long friend, breaths his last. The pack howls a send off to their fallen leader.

-WWWWWW-

A pup twitches and turns in his sleep, only to be kicked awake by another sleeping pup. Opening his eyes to a blurry brown lump in his face, he takes in the sounds and scents while his vision clears.

_'oh, I'm in the litter area'_

He blinks trying to figure out why that doesn't sound right.

_'when did I get back?...weren't we ambushed? yeah, then boss-'_

Images of battle, a nin about to get the boss, the charge, the hit, and the warmth of bosses hand, flash through his mind.

"WHAT?!"

Pakkun jumps to his feet with a yelp, only to face plant, his legs giving out on him.

_'huh?'_

Confused by the sudden loss of strength, he lays there. Until he hears light laughter, picking up his head to find the source. He freezes at the sight of a female pug looking down at him.

"Pakkun dear, did you forget your feet?... is something the mater?"

He stares at her unblinking.

"Mom?"

"Jeez, who else would I be?"

-WWWWWW-

There's movement in the forest, a young pug is charging through the underbrush. Panting heavily, he trips face first in the dirt, but with a shake he pushes himself up once more. On shaky legs moving, with only one thought in mind.

_'can't be late, gotta hurry, can't be late'_

He charges forward never stopping, no mater how many times he falls.

-WWWWWW-

Tsuki, a black retriever, was sleeping when a foreign scent entered her territory. It seemed young, getting up she made her way to where the scent originated. It was moving towards her but suddenly stopped, curious she hurried over to find a pug pup on the ground. Tsuki was right the pup was young, too young to be this far from its litter. She leaned over to nudge the pup, causing him to stir and look up at her. He really looked like he would keel over any moment now. The pup foze though when they made eye contact, so she asked gently

"are you alright little one? what are you doing here?"

Which shook him out of it and with a yelp tried to push himself up on shaking paws.

"Tsuki! Finally found you!"

Tsuki using her snout helped him to gain his balance while asking.

"you were looking for me?"

"you need to go to Sakumo! He's going to die!"

"hold on, pup, how do you know-"

"Not Now Tsuki! Hurry you have to go. He's going to kill himself!"

She was cut off by the pups shout, his voice trembling in desperate urgency.

"k-kill. What?!"

"Just go please! You need to hurry! Boss can't go through this again. You need to go, Tsuki!"

The pup pleaded with her, eyes begging her to listen. So she nodded and puffed away in smoke. Leaving the pup to collapse in relief, and rest while waiting for Tsuki to return.

-WWWWWW-

A man seated, tanto in hand, with determination in his eyes.

Hands moving, a puff of smoke, a whine.

Blood dripping to the floor...

-WWWWWW-

A deafening silence, a little boy walks down the hall to his fathers study. He opens the door and freezes.

Blood dripping and pooling on the floor...

A man, wide eyed in shock, stares at a dog, fangs sinking deeply into his hands...

A dog glaring at the tanto, that has pierced the mans flesh...

"...father..."

A whisper cuts through the silence like a knife.

-WWWWWW-

A puff of smoke, a pug looks up to a boy with a mask and silver hair, who's looking at him with interest. While a man, with equally silver hair, is standing behind the boy.

The pug grins.

"yo, the name's Pakkun, what's yours kid?"

"my name's Hatake Kakashi"

Pakkuns smile widens.

"nice to meet ya, Boss!"

**The End**

Authers Note:

Yo, hope you guys liked the story. I've been reading time travel fics and thought Pakkun needed one too. so he manages to save Sakumo just in time by convincing his summon Tsuki to check on him. here's a bit of an explanation of what happened behind the scenes:

\- Pakkun may have been a bit desperate since he only knew Sakumo was going to die before he was a year and he didn't know the date. so pakkun snuck out as soon as he could.

\- On the other hand Kakashi is smart so he figured out what his father planned to do, he feels betrayed but sakumos alive so he gets over it sooner.

\- Tsuki stopped sakumo by biting and holding the hand and tanto still. but since it was a paniced response she used to much strength so sakumo is still going to need medical attention, it worked tho.

\- Sakumo was shocked about what Tsuki did but when his son entered the room he relized what exactly was about to happen other wise, aka a 5 year old finding his body. so yeah...

\- Kakashi enters probably 30 mins after or something. both Tsuki and Sakumo had frozen so they had just stared at each other silently that whole time.

\- the last part happens a year or 2 later so the family is already functioning again.

\- oh yeah and Pakkun had to explain everything about the future to Tsuki once she returned and he had rested.

anyway first fics done, this idea had poped up, and its a one shot, so I could post it easily. rest of my stuffs still around chapter one so...

See ya next time! whenever that maybe.


End file.
